Rest
by blueskies perish
Summary: Nick, Greg, and Warrick unwind after a stressful day.


The moon was directly above him in the sky before he realized what was happening. He felt the thud before he saw the deer. His hit the breaks as his car spun a complete circle and landed in somebody's front yard.

"shit" Nick hissed, getting out to inspect the damage. His fender was cracked and dangling while the light cracked with fur sticking out of it, but the deer had already run off. He sighed and leaned up against the car, letting the cold of the metal ease his hot skin. He hadn't even realized he'd hit his head off the window until he rolled his forehead and got a pinch of pain in return. A groan escaped his throat.

The front door to the house opened, and Nick looked up to see an older man standing, the dark silhouetting his body. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Nick pushed away from his car and said "yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about your yard."

"Don't think twice about it, son. You need some help? I can call someone for ya"

"No thanks sir. I'll drive it to a garage or something." Knowing he lied, Nick got back in his car, mimicking the wave he got from the helpful man, and took off in the direction he was headed before.

When he reached the apartment complex, Nick knew he should have just gone home, but he couldn't. He reached the door he was looking for, and checked his watch to see what ungodly time it was. 12:53. 'he's sleeping' he thought to himself. He released his hands from his pockets and knocked on the door. To his surprise, Nick heard movement on the other side. Slowly the wooden rectangle opened and Greg's face appeared from the darkness.

Nick offered a weak smile, and Greg opened to let him in.

Greg walked over to turn a light on and said "Hey. Is everything ok?"

Nick saw that his face was still bruised and roughed up, and that made his stomach turn, even now. "Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were. I'm sorry I woke you."

"you didn't." Greg's voice rasped like he was struggling to get it out. Nick eyed the room and its lack of light. "I was thinking." Greg answered his unspoken question.

Nick repositioned his hands in the pockets of his pants, letting his eyes scan over the large living room before landing back on the man in front of him. Greg wore swishy sweat pants, and one of his t-shirts with the stupid pictures. His eyes sagged, and were red, and Nick wondered if he had been crying.

"Do you…want to come in?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. They both walked over to the couch and sat softly. Even in the silence both men relaxed for the first time all day.

"I wont stay long, I just knew you were upset earlier and I was kind of worried about you. I wanted to check up."

Greg didn't turn, or move at all, and it seemed like minutes had passed before he said "I want you to stay"

Nick looked over to him and smiled ever so slightly. He brushed his fingers across the younger mans hand, then slipped it around his waist. Greg leaned into the touch, settling against Nick as they slouched down on the cough. Eventually the two fell asleep in the same position.

The next day when Nick left to go home and shower he felt a sense of sorrow for leaving, but he knew that he shouldn't. He had no right to feel that. However, he couldn't help thinking to himself 'I think I'm falling for this kid'

Only Greg wasn't a kid. Greg was a man, and had proven it in more ways than one. He was the baby of the team, and shot off waves of naive innocence. But he was no kid.

Nicks mind played a flashback vid, like they did in movies with high-tech video logy. There was nothing high-tech about his mind, though, just the ability to bring things up when he didn't want to think about them. Sometimes he desperately wished he could turn his mind off, but he couldn't and it was still throwing out random clips.

Smooth chest, pale and baby soft; rising and falling. Arching up as calloused fingertips made their way down its surface. Wet, full, lips belonging to that same soft chest; parting and letting out the most amazing noises. Another set of lips, closing on and drowning out those mind blowing noises, these ones darker and bigger. Hands covering hands, covering hands….

The car horn behind him reminded Nick he needed to drive now. He sighed again, and turned the radio up as loud as it would go.

At work Nick did his usual routine without much thought on what he was actually doing. Catherine and Sara offered their hello's and he gave his as cheerful and he could muster. He'd developed a killer headache on his way here, when he'd taken as man back roads as he could since his car was still falling apart. Grissom handed out their cases and Nick got to work. Later in the break room Warrick greeted him. "Hey man"

"Hey Warrick. What're you working on today?" Nick got out a cup.

"Hit and run over by that new theater. I'm waiting for the tire tracks now, so I'll…hey, what happened to your head?" He stepped closer to examine Nick.

"Oh…"Nicks fingers went up. He had completely forgotten about that, and it dawned on him that it was probably the reason for his headache. "I hit a deer last night, messed my car up pretty bad."

"Are you ok?" He asked, voice giving away a ting of worry.

"yeah, yeah. I didn't even remember I hit my head until you said that, actually."

Warrick looked at him and his cheek did a little twitch. Clearly it wasn't a big deal, or Nick wasn't up for talking about it so he changed the subject. "You talk to Greggo?"

"Yeah, I stopped by last night." Nick turned back to the coffee pot.

"I tried calling him yesterday, but I didn't get an answer, or a call back."

"hmm."

"your sure your all right? Your acting strange."

Nick poured some coffee and set his cup down, turning back to Warrick. "Do you want to come over tonight? I, um….I need…." He struggled to produce words, normally. But Warrick understood.

"Yeah. I'll be there man." They made a seconds worth of eye contact, then Nick left.

The engine had barely started rumbling before he realized what was happening. He felt the hot liquid on his cheek, before he felt the burn in his eyes. Nick swiped his face quickly, feeling embarrassed. "what the fuck?!" he yelled at himself.

Why was his body acting like this? Nick couldn't even remember the last time he cried, but he was sure he had a good reason to then. Unlike now. Honest, what possible reason did he have to cry right now? "So stupid." he mumbled as he drove. His phone beeped twice, and he looked to see who the text was from. **GREG**

_Hey, if you wanted you could come over tonight, obviously_

_if you have other plans or just don't want to…but your welcome to_

_When he pulled into his driveway, Warrick car was already there, and he was waiting by Nicks front door. Nick quickly unlocked the piece of metal and the both entered slowly. _

"_So do you want to tell me whats wrong, Nicky?" Warrick asked, standing casually against the closed door. _

"_honestly Rick, I don't even know. I feel like a 12 year old girl, all emotional and shit." He gave a nervous giggle, and ran a hand through short, brown hair. "This whole thing with Greg has me all upset, you know? It wasn't bad enough that he got the hell kicked out of him, but now the lawsuit….and he isn't back to normal. It bothers me. With all the damn doubles this week, I feel like I'm a zombie! And that deer last night really helped things, of course. I'm just frustrated with all of this." he groaned out, hands on hips. _

"_hey, we're all worried about Greg, ok?" The darker man took a step forward. "he's going to be fine, and everything will work out all right in the end. He's a tough guy." He laid a hand on Nicks shoulder, and Nick felt himself melting under the touch. "You'll be fine too. After this week the teams will be evening out and we won't have t o pull doubles like this." Warrick rested his other hand on Nicks other shoulder, and Nick suppressed a shiver. "cars are easily fixed, and this…" he gently brushed his fingers across the bruise on Nicks forehead, "won't last too long" _

_Nick closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness of Warrick. His deep voice sounded again, making Nick open his eyes back up "besides, PMS only lasts a few days, right?"_

_They both laughed lightly and stayed where they were. After several moments Nick said "I got a message from Greg. Lets go over and visit him." _

_Warrick smiled. "yeah, lets do that."_

_It had started about a year ago. Warrick and Nick just closed a case where a 7 year old girl had been abused and raped repeatedly by her father, who eventually killed her. They sat at a local bar for hours, just staring at the walls. When the bartender finally cut them off, and the two of them stumbled out to a car, and when Warrick fell against Nick, and Nick didn't move his hand from Warrick chest….they both knew that something had changed. Warrick had whiped the tear off Nicks face, and Nick leaned down to touch their lips together, then one mis-step and both of them fell to the ground. Both men tried to act like nothing happened for a few weeks, but at Sara's Christmas party they both ended up drunk beyond words again, only this time it was Nick who fell on Warrick, causing them to fall into an abandoned chair, in an abandoned bedroom. Nick laughed hysterically and Warrick let his hands roam, but when Nick touched their lips this time, Warrick angrily shoved him away, realizing what was going on. Minutes later he realized he really liked what was going on, and he attacked Nick's mouth with his own tongue. From then on whenever they had a bad day, or a rough case, they would hook up at one or the others house, to release their stress. It was all so odd, and so unexpected, but so thrilling and so enjoyable. After many nights of sloppy hand jobs, and long lasting blow jobs, Nick opted to take it up the ass for the first time, and Warrick wouldn't deny that. He decided he loved it, and that became their new favorite thing to do in times of need. It wasn't like they were in a relationship, or anything like that. They were each others comfort. Release. Someone they trusted with their life, to momentarily take away the pain of life. Besides Warrick swore on the bible he wasn't gay. Just caught up in Nick. _

_Greg wasn't added to the picture until about a month ago. Its started similarly. A long day, and hard case. Greg wasn't taking it well, and he took it all out on his locker door. Nick had calmed him with a soothing voice and a calming hand. They two ended up in Greg's car talking about everything and nothing for hours. Greg hugged Nick goodbye and it was like Nick had no self control over himself because he leaned in and pecked Greg's lips lightly. Stunned, Greg had stepped back, and stared at the older man through wide eyes. Nick babbled several apologies and left in a rush. He was sure Greg would hate him for that, and fussed over it endlessly until he got a call at 3 in the morning from Greg saying he couldn't stop thinking about him. He felt his heart beat faster and faster, and from THAT moment on, he knew he was going to hell in the end. The awkwardness between the two was unbearable so Nick broke the ice by stroking Greg's face as they left the lab one night, and Greg didn't pull away, and he didn't stare back stunned. He asked Nick to come home with him, neither knowing Warrick's presence in the doorway. A couple days later Warrick showed up at Nicks, and after their therapy he asked Nick about the former lab rat. Nick said simply they had made out a few times, and that he felt almost drawn to Greg in a way. Warrick said that it was hot, and left. The next week the three of them were in the same local bar and when they left it was Warrick who trapped Greg against Nicks car and claimed his mouth. Nick stood back and watched, studying them closely, before joining in for his first three-way kiss. The next day Greg had been beaten, and no release/comfort/therapy/gay sex had happened since. _

_As Nick thought about the past, driving to Gregs with Warrick beside him, quiet as ever, he felt his chest tighten. Who would have thought?_

_15 minutes later, the two CSI's found themselves on the doorstep of their fellow employee's apartment. Nick knocked, Warrick standing a foot behind him. When Greg opened the door this time, he wasn't blocked by darkness, and his eyes weren't swollen. He wore the same clothes as he had the night before, and his face still broke Nicks heart, but at least he wasn't sitting in the dark again. _

"_hey Greggo" Warrick greeted._

"_hey…I wasn't expecting you. Long time no see, Warrick" Greg said._

"_I know…I could leave if you wanted." he offered._

"_no." Greg said, almost too fast, and Warrick smiled. Greg looked at Nick, and Nick gave a sideways smile to him. "um…come in, guys. Its kind of a mess"_

"_its fine, G." Nick promised, taking off his jacket. Warrick mimicked Nicks movement and walked over to Greg, hugging him. His hands slid low to Greg's waist, and he turned his lips to meet the skin on Greg's neck. Never one to wait around in an awkward situation. Greg's hands met on Warrick's back, and his eyes closed when he felt the feeling of lips on his neck. _

_Warrick pulled away and smiled at him, touching his thumb to Gregs lower lip before he walked over to Nick and caught his mouth in a kiss. It was a slow kiss, that turned into a deep one quick. Nicks hands rested on Warricks hips, and Warrick pushed his own fingers through the short brown hair. Greg watched from a few feet away, sucking his lip into his mouth. It was a hot thing to watch. _

_When the two of them pulled away, Warrick stood back and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, looking between the two men. Nick looked over to Greg and said "come here". Greg hesitated just a second and walked into Nicks awaiting arms, pushing their lips together. He could taste Warrick on Nicks lips, and his lower stomach turned at the taste. Nick kept one hand on Greg's lower back, holding him close, and the other came up to cup Greg's cheek, stroking with his thumb. When they pulled back Warrick's shirt was laying on the floor, and he was watching intently. Nick tugged gently at Greg's shirt, easing him to take it off. Always hesitant, Greg took his shirt off, and his hands instantly went up to his chest. _

_Always one to use gentleness to get what he wants, Nick moved Greg's hands, and replaced them with his own. "No, we want to see you." He leaned in for another kiss, and Warrick came up behind Greg, snaking his hands around front to rest on slender hips. Warrick's lips landed back on Greg's exposed neck, and Greg let out a small moan into Nicks mouth. Greg leaned his head back on Warricks shoulder to grant him better access to the sweet spot just below his ear, never letting go of Nick. As Warrick suckled and licked, he watched Nicks tongue slide from his own confines into Gregs mouth and massage his tongue. Greg's breathing was starting to shorten, and the urgency in the kiss started to rise. Nick broke the kiss, taking a small step backwards. Warrick reached forward to pull Nicks shirt off, then his hands went back to Gregs hips, pulling the younger man back against him, hard. Greg could feel Warrick's erection through both sets of pants, and he felt at ping of arousel shoot through his body. Nick came back to rest one hand on Gregs thigh, and the other reached back to grab onto Warricks head, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss over Gregs shoulder. _

_Greg turned his head to watch the kiss, and could feel Warrick moving his hips In slow circles against his ass. When the two broke their kiss Nick grabbed onto Greg, who was still wound up with Warrick, and headed back the hallway to the bedroom. Once inside Nick arranged so Greg was sitting on the bed, and attacked Warricks chest with kisses and nibbles. _

_His mouth latched onto one of the dark nipples and bit lightly, getting a groan in response. Nicks mouth moved to the other nipple and his hands started to work the belt. Once the belt was undone, Nick undid the button and zipper and slid his hand inside the warm area and grasped onto Warrick's cock. _

_Greg's mouth fell open as he watched Warrick thrust up into Nicks hand, and heard the noises that were coming from the mans mouth and throat. Warrick leaned his head back while Nick slid his jeans the rest of the way down, and freed his aching member. The room was getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. With nicks hand still on his dick, Warrick reached over to discard Nick of his pants. He ran his thumb over the slit and Nick let out a sharp hiss, moving even closer to Warrick. They both moved their hands simultaneously on each others hard cocks, and let out matching low moans. _

_Back on the bed Greg could feel his own erection rubbing up against the fabric of his sweat pants. He stared like a stalker as the two men before him stroked each other, eliciting so much pleasure from the simple gesture. Almost at the same time they both looked over at him. Nick grinned, and let go on Warrick's dick. He gently pushed Greg back on the bed and rubbed his hand over the bulge in the sweatpants. Greg chocked back the moan in his throat, and he felt his pants being shed from his body. _

_Warrick came over and straddled the younger man, and his dark hands rubbed against every exposed inch of skin. He rocked his hips against Greg's, letting their dicks slide together. Greg couldn't choke back that moan, it came out loud and strangled. Nick came to lay beside Greg and kissed him roughly, one hand on Greg's throat, the other on his own dick. _

_Warrick stopped humping Greg and got off from on top of him. Both the other men looked up at him. He reached down and pulled Nick up to position him in front of him, and Nick motioned for Greg to turn so that he was laying underneath Nick, while he was on all fours. _

"_Greg, lube?" Warrick asked, over Nicks shoulder. Greg pointed to a table across the room, and Warrick went to receive it. Nick stroked Greg agonizingly slow as he squirmed around underneath the warm, rock solid body. Warrick came back behind Nick, and before he had a change to mentally prepare himself, he felt a finger inside of him, stretching him out. Nick let out a moan that made Gregs skin crawl, in the best way possible. Greg reached up to rub at Nicks chest and nipples, while Warrick added a second finger. _

_The two fingers scissor in and out of Nicks opening, spreading and preparing him. Greg pulled Nicks head down to lick at his jaw, and was still licking when Warrick removed his fingers and pushed into him, in one movement. Nick yelled out at the size of Warricks dick invading his body, and dug his head into Gregs shoulder, using both hands supporting himself. Warrick started to move, slowly in and out, trying to avoid hitting Nicks prostate. He let out small grunts,a nd gripped to the hips below him, closing his eyes. Greg moved one hand to brush through Nicks hair and lift his head, and his other hand snaked down to let his fingers barely skim across the sensitive skin of Nicks hard-on. A loud and lustfull moan came flowing out of Nicks mouth at the double pleasure he was feeling, and FINALLY Warrick hit Nicks sweet spot dead on. _

_Greg was so hot on watching Warrick fuck Nick over top of him like this, he was breathing just as hard. He moved a hand down and grabbed onto his own erection and started pumping. After a few moments Nick locked eyes with Greg, and shushed his hand out of the way and roughly clasped on to Gregs digit. He jacked him off a little, knowing this is the farthest he had ever gotten with Greg, and he liked the feeling. _

_Gregs moans came in time with Warricks, and their voices blended together making a beautiful sound. Nick pushed Greg up a litle so that his mouth was right above Gregs cock. He felt the smaller body tremble below him. Warm breath rushed over Greg's dick little at a time, and he felt a tongue licking up the length. Nick grasped the base of Greg and moved his mouth to suck on the balls before taking the head into his mouth. Greg yelled, and Warrick pushed into Nick harder. _

_Nicks tongue teased the slit, and sucked hard on the head, before sliding down to take all of Greg into his mouth, but neglecting to suck. Greg yelled again at the feeling, and closed his eyes. Finally Nick began to suck Greg off, bobbing his head methodically. Warrick was thrusting faster now behind him, and he knew he was getting close. He snaked his hand down and grabbed on to Nicks dick and pumped him in beat with his thrusts. Nick moaned and hummed around Greg, causing the younger man to whimper and buck his hips. _

_Nick came first, letting Greg drop from his mouth to scream his pleasure to the world. He felt his knees tremble, and Greg's hands running up his arms. Warrick came seconds after, letting Nicks name fall off his tongue, and slouching around him. _

_Greg watched in pure bliss, and Nick took the still-hard dick back into his mouth sucking with as much force as he could. He could feel Gregs muscles start t o clench, and he knew that this kid was going to come soon. In a split second decision Nick teased the hole of Gregs ass and slipped a finger inside of him, and it sent Greg over the edge. He came with a scream, spilling into Nicks mouth. _

_Warrick got up first, and grabbed his jeans. He never did hang around long after the end. Nick fell to the bed beside Greg, still shaking. _

"_you guys are amazing." Warricks musky voice broke the silence, and he kissed both men. "I'm calling a cab. See you at work." and with that he turned to leave. _

_Nick looked over at Greg and smiled like an idiot. He was so excited over going so far with this man in one night, but he knew Greg wasn't quite sure what to think about it all. Innocence, Nick thought. He knew he cared about Warrick, but the way he felt about Greg was something different. Its was…powerful._

"_I guess I should go too." the Texan drawled, but he hesitated to get up. When he did he was reaching for his pants when Gregs voice made him look back._

"_You could stay again. I mean…if you want." Greg looked nervous._

"_Do you want me to stay, G?" _

"_I really do." His voice was barely more than a whisper. Nick smiled and crawled abck into bed, and the two arranged themselves properly under the blankets. They faced each other, and intertwined as many limbs as possible. After several moments of understood eye communication Greg closed his eyes and let himself drift, and eventually Nick did too, fully relaxed and happy for the first time all week._


End file.
